Of Shadows and Dragons
by olin
Summary: He values honor above all, she has no shame to take the things she likes. He is on a journey of redemption, she is just messing around with everyone. After their unfortunate first meeting they have to team up again to find Genji. There might be something there, but maybe it's just a desire to screw each other over. Hanzo x Sombra, roadtrip, desert and adventure galore. COMPLETED!
1. Advanced Blackmailing

She was not at all pleased with any of this.

It was quite fun to hack into some random dude's bank account at the airport and get on a plane to Tokyo, then book a neat suite in the Hilton, but now Sombra was bored to her mind swiping through 3 floating screens which she had up about her.

This stupid old crook was _so_ hard to track! He had no social media accounts, no lease information, not even a bank account she could trace. His family was as good as nonexistent.

She did read it all about the Shimadas. How the two young hotheads became members of that old-dude's club of a clan, how the younger one suffered the "accident" that was the official statement, and the aftermath, where Hanzo led the "purification" of the clan, from all those who did not like his methods. Ironically, he himself was exiled during this cleaning-up and the clan was so weak at this point that it was practically wiped out by another one.

Their palaces and business taken from them, Hanzo himself being the target of numerous assassination attempts...

'Sheesh' Sombra said as she looked through her files of him and opened another bag of peanuts she got from the minibar 'Talk about a crappy life...'

She still did not really understand why it was so important for Talon to have this Shimada dude on their side. Yeah-yeah, he had that fancy dragon thing up his sleeve, something she once witnessed herself as well, but come on, he was sooo last century with that bow and arrow thing!

Still, she wanted to stay on the good side of Talon, and if this was the price... and, well, it was never too bad to have as many _friends_ as possible...

'Mwaaaah, I can't believe he doesn't even have a gym membership!' Sombra pouted as she flipped through some security camera recording from months ago, the only recent one she could find with Hanzo in it. She cocked her head and, with a flick of a finger, paused the playback 'Aww maaaan' she said, closely looking at his figure, a smile creeping up her lips 'I cant imagine what you do to maintain those muscles. What is it with you snipers anyway?' she thought about Widow's admittedly hypnotic booty, which, she surmised, would deserve its own Instagram.

'Tell me now, _guapo_ , where are you hiding...?'

* * *

It took three nights - of mostly just hacking for fun, though - for her to come up with a master plan. If she couldn't find Hanzo, she'll make it work the other way round.

Another two days and she created and dated forums back to a few weeks, and even got a website up and running - all for a single purpose: a fake persona, who was apparently one of the last of the Shimada clan and seemed dead-on set to restore the family.

And then - she hacked the next door neighbor's bank account and went out to shop and do all the tourist stuff.  
By the time she came back with bags full of the newest tech and tons of snacks, she already got the message she has been waiting for:

'If you are really who you lead on to believe, meet me at the Shimada palace garden, tomorrow noon.'

The thing about the Shimada castle gardens - which was of course not the name of the place anymore, but the Hanamura Palace Gardens -that they organized a whole microclimate together with a DNS-modified cherry type that was blooming for most of the year.

Sombra found it rather pretty among the old architecture. Say what you will, but despite her past and with all the augmented tech she had installed in herself, she still liked pretty things, like a true latina. Like shoes, or nails - the former of which she had to dump for the favor of her camo suit, but she could never do without the latter.  
Even now, though she knew that in a matter of minutes that infamous shit might be hitting the fan, she took a moment to admire the beauty of the trees next to the gazebo in the garden - her rifle neatly tucked in under her jacket, of course, just within reach.

'Who are you?' she heard a voice from behind her, and the unmistakeable noise of a bow being drawn. Jackpot.

'Aaaah, the last samurai himself, I take it?' she smiled nonchalantly and took a slow step forward before turning around and staring into the arrow pointed at her forehead 'Oh wow, look at that. I was right.'

'Who sent you?' Hanzo barked, eyes narrow and face firm. Gosh, he seemed such a bore, Sombra thought.

'Hey-hey _amigo_ , it's not very nice to point stuff at a lady, okay?' she said, nonchalantly raising an eyebrow and pushing down the arrow with the tip of her finger 'If you wanna talk, we can talk, like adults.'

The man stared at him intensely for a while before slowly lowering the bow, but taking the arrow in his right hand, ready for a confrontation.

'There-there' Sombra stepped closer and playfully patted his chest, which he acknowledged with a disdainful look, but she had to admit, seeing him up close and touching his muscular chest was just as satisfying as it was to hack into some complicated network.  
'Now we can get to know each other better. See, I represent a company who actually can restore all the shine and glory of your family, given a few... favors' she emphasized the word with a sly smile, stepping close to him and looking up into those judging eyes.  
Despite what they said about Japanese people's height, Hanzo was still considerably taller than her.

'I don't do favors' the older man spat the words and coldly stepped back 'And I don't need your help, or anyone's, for that matter.'

'Ah, somehow I just knew you would say that' she sighed theatrically, raising her arms and shrugging with faked worry 'That's why I brought this' she flicked her wrist, and a holoscreen appeared, an old recording from ten years ago, showing a laughing, young, and very much human Genji.

The man gave no reaction, but Sombra continued in her nonchalant voice:

'I know everything about your lives. Your family's shady businesses, your brother's playboy lifestyle, and how you _killed_ him.'

A slight smile broke Hanzo's strict features as he stepped back with his right foot, turning away from Sombra and showing her his tattooed bare shoulder.

'And what exactly do you plan on doing with that information? In the underworld, it is a known fact. Also, your sources are not very accurate, as my brother lives.'

'Would you really call _that_ a life, Hanzo?' Sombra's face darkened and she flipped the screen, so it now showed a close-up of Geji's current state. But inside, she was not very pleased that Hanzo knew about his brother - that must be a new turn of events she missed. And what a big miss it has been...

'I do not need you to act as my conscience, and, as I said, your information is worthless' the man looked over his shoulder coldly at her 'Do not waste my time any-' but he froze in mid-sentence, looking around alerted 'We are not alone.'

' _Mierda_ ' Sombra cursed. She looked around, however could not see anyone; but worse than that, no tech to hack. Hanzo drew his bow again in the blink of an eye and spun around to shoot behind him seemingly blindly, but a chocked scream coming from within the palace indicated he was right-on.

After that first shot, shady guys in black suits surrounded them in an instant, coming from every direction. They both drew their weapons, but were clearly outnumbered.

'Some of your friends?' Sombra asked through gritted teeth.

'Barely. But I am sure they found you just the way I did' Hanzo snapped back.

'Bah, this party sucks. I'm bailing' she snickered, and with a quick motion, threw a translocator into the far distance, quickly activating her camo suit in the process.  
The black suit guys started firing in her direction, but she quickly crouched and teleported to the translocator. It ended up in the roof of the nearby palace, so she had a relatively good overview of the battle.

Despite having to fend off at least a dozen opponents, Hanzo wasn't doing all that bad. Clearly the years he spent in self-exile to hone his skills did him good, because he was a skilled martial artist and insanely quick with his weapon. He fired a smoke bomb arrow right at the feet of his opponents, then took them out by powerful punches and chocking them unconscious with his bow. When someone came too close, he was ever so quick to crouch down and draw an arrow, thrusting it into the Achilles heel of the attacker.

Sombra felt some admiration at this oldschool struggle as she comfortably sat down on the edge of the palace roof, waiting for the fight to conclude. But as a second wave of hitmen approached from the entrance, it was quite clear the battle was not in Hanzo's favor.

They subdued him quite quickly after that, twisting his arms hard and making him kneel. Sombra licked her lips with delight, as if seeing a delicious cake on a plate as all of Hanzo's muscles contracted to try to free himself.

'Aw maaan, what to do' she sighed theatrically to herself, patting her lips with her log nails 'It would really be a waste to have come here for nothing...' then, the idea came to her and she shivered at her own brilliance.

I the next moment she leapt down and, still camouflaged, ran into the midst of the mob.

'Hey there' she chuckled before coming out of camo and unleashing a blinding EMP. All of the suit guys grasped their heads and fell to their knees with painful screams.

So she was right, Sombra thought, they were augmented just like her, though in a more old-fashioned way, and a simple EMP could bust them up just a little.

'Come on now' she ran her fingers playfully through Hanzo's silk headscarf, and tugged on it a little 'Let's get outta here.'

Although the older man was quite apparently not pleased with the rescue,, he reluctantly got up and followed her lead.

* * *

'Wow, now that would warrant a friendship, don't you think so?' Sombra said with a sneaky smile as they entered a penthouse apartment and she stopped to play around with its internal security system. From indoor cameras to voice control, there was all sorts of juicy things to be hacked.

'You live here?' Hanzo looked around, his steel features not giving away any emotion.

'Nah, it's just some random dude's house. I live off the land' she grinned at him, but he looked away and stepped closer to the window of the 50th storey building.

While playing with the tech, Sombra's plan was now complete.  
Although few, but there were indeed some, who had practically no secrets. Blackmailing them was the most annoying thing! So, exactly for these cases, she had a _kit,_ which helped make some more... compelling evidence. So she reached into her inner pocket and got out a small vial full of white powder.

'So what do you expect now? Am I your prisoner?' Hanzo said in a leveled tone, not looking away from the panorama.

'As interesting as that may sound... no' she retorted, and strode towards a huge glass display with liqueurs in it. As she poured out two small glasses full of disgustingly expensive sake, with a quick motion, she emptied the vial into one of the cups and the white powder dissolved instantly 'I would rather just like to relax a bit, now that we escaped the clutches of death' she said while turning around and stepping to him.

'Come now, Hanzo... You yourself told me I pose no danger to you. And don't tell me a little latina can outdrink you?'

The man did not seem the least bit happy about the drink, but his eyes flicked towards the control panel by the door and they both knew Sombra would not just let him leave.

'One drink' he said coldly, taking the glass and examining it thoroughly before downing it, not waiting for Sombra. She in turn, swallowed her drink unable to hide her grin, and started to lightly cough afterwards.

'Ah man, this is really good, just like tequila' she admitted, and saw the shadow of a smile cross Hanzo's lips 'By the way' she stepped closer and put one hand on his bare shoulder, leaning close to his ear 'Did you really think I would drug you? Because then you thought right, _amigo_.'

Hanzo's eyes instantly widened as he stepped back and tried to shove her away, but the edges of his vision went blurry and his sense of balance started to falter.

'Damn you' he hissed as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as hard as he could. Sombra stepped closer and pushed against his body, looking up cheekily at him and guiding him to a nearby couch.

'Aaaw, you look so pale!' she exclaimed playfully, and showed him onto the couch 'Better sit down. And let me get a closer look at that tatto...' she climbed onto his lap and started tugging at his kimono to free his other arm of it. Hanzo tried to shove her away but his hands felt heavier than lead, and Sombra could easily pin him down. The woman let out a delighted chuckle as she saw the older man blush slightly and look away from her when he realized he is subdued for good.

'Don't worry' she said trailing his tattoo with her fingers and leaning very close 'I promise I will be gentle' and she bent down to kiss those narrow lips of his. When she drew back, his gaze was sleepy, but directed right at her.

'I kinda wish you were sober now, _guapo_ ' she said softly while removing her jacket, so only her camo suit remained on, and drew Hanzo's arms around her waist 'We would be having so much fun...' she felt him squeeze her a bit, and took it as consent to kiss him again, this time long and deep. He responded, but very sluggishly, and when she drew back, his eyes were already closed.

She took a moment to take in his features and his broad, muscular chest. She absentmindedly stoked it, and the grey patches in his hair. She forgot how comforting it is to be so close to someone... Well, maybe not really someone you drugged, she told herself and had to grimace at the thought.

'I have to say' she told the unconscious archer as she started to undo her camo suit and got naked from the waist up 'I really have the hots for you, samurai-boy. We could be suuuuch goooood friends' she pushed her chest against his to emphasize her point, but there was no response, so she sighed and threw her arms around his neck intimately 'Well then, time for a little performance' she whispered as with a flick of her finger she pointed all the cameras at them and leaned in for a final kiss.

* * *

Hanzo awoke drowsily as it was just dawning outside. It took him a good few minutes to take in his surroundings of the penthouse and the panorama of the city; and another few to partially recall him meeting Sombra and how they got here... and then...

He looked around, and to his right, a lone holoscreen was floating in midair, with a slightly blurry image. When he realized what it was, shock crept up his stomach and he felt his face redden. It was an unmistakable shot with him and Sombra kissing, both apparently naked, although the shot did not show everything, but it was quite clear how they were embracing and kissing.

Hanzo felt sudden anger rise in him against that woman and also himself, because he barely remembered anything. When he got up to dismiss the holoscreen, it changed into an icon of a purple skull and Sombra's voice filled the room.

'Hey there handsome. Sorry I had to bail early. You know, people to harass, things to hack... Anyway, I had a reeeeaaally nice time last night. We should do it again, loverboy! Oh and... just in case you are wondering, this now officially _is_ a friendship with benefits. So I will stay in touch. Elsewise everyone, including Overwatch and your brother will get those photos, and I don't think you'd want to be seen so _intimate_ with Talon... right?'

The recodring abruply finished, leaving Hanzo confused an flustered. Had he really...? With that woman...? No, he was drugged, he could not have... should not have allowed this in the first place. Frustrated, he punched the nearest wall so hard it left a mark.

The LA airport was bustling as ever. As she stepped out of the building, Sombra put on some designer shades against the afternoon sun. Just for the heck of it, she stuffed her camo suit and usual jacket in a bag this time, and wore a long, light black cotton dress with some nice high heels. As some dudes strode past and gave her a whistle, she shot them a disdainful smile.

One more friend in her long list, and what a special one...

Life was good right now, and she felt fabulous. .


	2. These Winding Paths We Walk

He finally had her.

She was so careless this time, it was too simple. He just had to shoot the scatter arrow at her feet when she flashed before almost disappearing and - impeccable timing - one of the splinters got her and she cried out, discarding the camouflage and crouching down.

He ran up to her and violently pushed her against the nearest wall, holding his bow to her throat so she would have no means to escape.

'Finally' he said coldly, but those piercing eyes of hers were still smiling at him cheekily despite her position. Anger rose in him again as he recalled the time when she humiliated him. And here she was, trapped, him pushing the bow harder and harder against her, but she was still… smiling…

There was this urge, deep, sudden and strong; and the moment he bent down to her lips, he already hated himself for giving in to it.

* * *

'No' Hanzo grumbled annoyed, and let out a tired moan as he opened his eyes and a small, simple room swam into his vision.  
He lay there for a few more moments, waking up and trying not to be so angry with himself as he was. This must have been the second or third time he dreamt with her like that and it was highly annoying. He thought all that training and meditation from young age helped him focus and calm his unconscious.  
Of course, this incident was hard to forget; Sombra sent him random messages, making sure he did not forget about their meeting. Stupid little notes here and there, calling him 'loverboy' and acting as if they had anything going on. As if.

Though he knew he was mostly frustrated with himself. He shouldn't have trusted her, shouldn't have accepted that drink… To this day he was not sure why he did it, after avoiding assassins sent by his own family for years.

He abruptly sat up and started cracking his joints in his neck and arms. No use focusing on past mistakes too much - he reminded himself of the lesson his old teacher gave him - just do not make them again.

He got up and put on a more casual attire he wore to travel around. He still felt sleepy and disoriented, but given the 9 hours of difference between Gibraltar and Hanamura, this was expected.

The day before he turned up here in the mostly abandoned Overwatch HQ unannounced and unwanted. The ape - Winston was his name - was not so surprised to hear him want to talk about Genji.

'I haven't been talking to him lately' Winston admitted, taking off his glasses and carefully cleaning them with a small cloth. 'I will try to get in touch by tomorrow. You should rest until then, there are adequate sleeping accommodations.'

He did not like being stalled here, but still slept a good few hours before getting up. After getting dressed he walked around the premises and stopped at a cliff overlooking the ever unsettled sea thrusting huge waves at the rocks.

'Genji' he murmured to the faint blue aura in the distance, and closed his eyes to take a deep breath of salty air.

Ten-year-old wounds still hurt. How could he let all those things happen? Even though he promised…

'There you are' Winston stepped to him gingerly 'I was looking for you.'

'Do you have news?' Hanzo turned around, his look a bit less stern than usual.

'No… I'm sorry. I cannot get in contact with him at all.''

Hanzo let out a deep, disappointed sigh and looked away, his broad shoulders slightly slouching.

'Angela hasn't heard from him either in some time. Though Zenyatta told me he is on some kind of 'pilgrimage' … but unsure exactly where.' Winston went on matter-of-factly, pausing for a bit before he continued ' Why don't you wait out until he comes back? It's bound to happen somewhen. And maybe…'

'No' Hanzo cut him off, the coldness returning to his face 'Let's make it clear, I do not want to join you. Overwatch was a mistake, and I am not sure I want to be a part of something like that. I will go and find my brother myself.'

'Then lose the kimono!' Winston called after the Japanese man with a bit of annoyance in his voice as Hanzo trotted away,.

It was time to make amends, Hanzo thought, even if it meant following his brother to the ends of the world.

* * *

Months passed, but his determination stayed, even if that was almost the only thing unchanged about him.

As he was travelling he felt that simpler clothes - a black t-shirt and pants as well as a brownish jacket - aided him immensely when it came to blending in. Zenyatta helped him identify more or less the route of the pilgrimage - he did refer to it being a 'journey for the body, mind and the soul' and seemed rather pleased Hanzo wants to walk in his younger brother's footsteps.

'It will help you overstep these past years, and all the shackles you imposed upon yourself' Zenyatta's small hologram said to him the last time they spoke. Hanzo found it strange, but he had to admit to himself that the calm, levelled robotic voice made him feel at ease.

But he thought about this piece of advice from the omnic a lot. Will he finally feel redemption? Will this unimaginable rift be mended…? Can it even be mended…?

As he travelled and met several people, some on the same pilgrimage, some even knowing Genji, some of his usual stiffness did get chipped away, ever so slowly.

The monks and religious people he met on his journey across several continents talked with him lengthily about losing and regaining trust and self-love. Most of the time he just ended up smiling at them with forbearing, as if they were children seeing the world much simpler than how it was actually working.

But after weeks of travel, he did feel… better. He moved easier, smiled a bit more, started to appreciate the small things. When, after the first time in an eternity he looked into a mirror he was happy to see some of his wrinkles softening - but also had to admit that his beard and hair were an overgrown mess. He had most of it cut then at the next resting point by some companions; the sides of his head were completely shaven, and most of the length of his hair cut, leaving only much enough so he could tie it in a small bun. Although the change was strange at first, he looked as if he lost ten years of his age and with a light sigh, he welcomed it into his life.  
Not so much when these same companions got him drugged on some strange plant and pierced his ears, which hurt for weeks after, but he couldn't bring himself to throw away the titanium earrings, mementoes of this strange journey that changed him inside and outside.

* * *

He just arrived in Jordan, some distance from the next destination - a shrine built on ancient holy land. He was having constant coughing fits from being in the deserts of Middle-Asia and the Middle-East for too long and longed to go back to Japan by now. But no one else can walk this road of redemption for him, he told himself, even if it seems endless and futile most days.

He stopped in the town to stock up before heading out into yet another remote temple.

Thankfully his new look did convince people easily he was on a pilgrimage and they were usually ready to help with whatever they could. He was just getting a bag of dates from a man, when he felt his holoscreen communicator buzz through his pocket.

Instantly he thought that it must be either Zenyatta or… Genji…! He yanked it out, and opened it only to find something he was not at all expecting.

I know we hit it off really well but I'd still tap that even if you don't follow me to the ends of the world :* - S.  
And below this short note, a small skull, and… that cursed picture from moths ago, where she is hugging and kissing him.

Hanzo looked around agitated. She was here… but how?

His pupils dilated as he saw something purple flash in the crowd, and started running in that direction, but in just a few seconds lost sight of the figure. He looked around bewildered and slightly flushed - was that just his mind playing tricks on him…?

'Wow. I have to say guapo, you really outdid yourself this time' he heard from behind him, and felt his eye twitch at the familiar sound and the light patting of a small hand on his back. He turned around and there she was, smirking at him from under a black hood.

Hanzo caught her wrist with a flash and twisted it. She hissed from the pain and he bent closer, whispering 'I could just finish you off right here.'

'Too bad that you wouldn't find your brother then anytime soon' Sombra groaned through gritted teeth, and he loosened his grip.

'Why should I believe you?' he growled, pulling on her wrist and guiding the two of them into a small side-street, where he shoved her against a wall 'Talk.'

'You know, you look really hot, 'specially when you're doing this BDSM-act' Sombra purred cheekily, but made a grimace when he yanked a small knife from his belt and held it to her throat 'Aw man, still as violent as ever. I wonder, is this a fetish? We should talk about that.'

'I will cut that insolent tongue right out of your mouth' Hanzo said in an ice-cold voice and the woman sighed wryly.

'OK, look. I know where your brother is. I mean, I don't know it exactly, but I know he is here at this shrine.'

'Everyone tells me this shrine was mostly destroyed by hostile omnics, and the rest buried by sand' Hanzo said, closely watching her expression.

'And still, here you are, hoping your brother stops by here as well… which he did' she added with a told-ya smile. To emphasize her point, she flexed her fingers, and four small images appeared, possibly taken by fly-by drones showing Genji in the desert, next to some ruins.

'So you are after him as well' Hanzo rather stated than asked as he glanced at the images.

'Just wanna talk. It's personal business, no Talon involved' she said with a serious expression.

'Why would I trust you?'

'Because if you don't help me get to him, our little secret will go viral' she said, raising an eyebrow, clearly indicating she wasn't kidding 'You were gone so long and nobody ever heard about you, do you think it would be hard for anyone to believe that you've been hanging out with Talon all this time? Try me, if you are so sure about their trust in you.'

He would have rather not. But Genji wouldn't… he wouldn't believe accusations like that… then again, they did not meet for ten years, and at that time he almost murdered him. Who is to say what Genji would or would not believe …?

He gritted his teeth because he despised the woman's insolence and how she could corner him time and time again.

'We leave in an hour' he said in a disdainful tone, stepping back from her 'And I swear, if you cross the line, I will kill you.'

'Charming as ever' Sombra smiled 'Already looking forward to our little road-trip.'


	3. Desert Roadtrip

**Just a quick note I swear -** _THANK YOU guys for all the love you have given this story, it means a lot, really._  
 _Me 'n' my mate in crime, Madamka try to create and spread some fuel for the shippers of these two (pairing name **#troubleshooting** much?). __In any case, this story will be updated regularly every 1-2 weeks, plus you can check out some art & other of Madamka on tumblr, she also did an AWESOME SombraxHanzo fanart recently (# fail at linking)_

 _You can find me as pocket-bunney on tumblr - not much content yet, but working on it. I felt like after a 7-years gap in drawing, I should take it up again for these two :)_  
 _Anyway asfdsgs advertising off, here is the story you came for:_

* * *

It was not a part of the plan for him to be here, but she was still thankful for it.

Out in the desert and the small villages tech was still scarce to find, meaning her possibilities were also limited. And, admittedly she was not a trekker herself, so to find Genji all alone would have been a pain. Strength in numbers, right?

She hacked the only ATM they could find and paid a truck driver to take them until a village close enough to the ruins.

The back of the small truck was full of omnic parts and other scrap material; as soon as Hanzo sat down next to the left side of the truck he pretended to be asleep. Sombra sat down with her knees drawn up just opposite of him, staring amused at her companion.

The new look definitely suited him, although it admittedly came as a surprise.

Since their last meeting, whenever she felt like it - and it was more times than she cared to admit - she would stalk him through whatever means: the rare surveillance footage, travel identification scans… the more times she tried, the easier it became to track him. Then he flew to Gibraltar and… it all abruptly stopped there as if he fell off the face of the Earth a few months ago. She was bummed to say the least, as stalking him and thinking about that afternoon they spent together became one of her favourite past-times.

And now here he was, changed, but all the more appealing.

'So we're just gonna pretend like nothing happened?' she asked with a cat-like smile when she got bored by his indifference.

No reply came, so she let out a dramatized sigh and dropped the subject for now, her ego considerably hurt behind her silence.

She tried to hack the time away, but her built-in computer couldn't hold out for a long time without charging or using a host machine, so she had to give up after an hour or so, lest she would find herself without the ability to hack something when they would really need it.

 _They_. Already thinking in the plural. She glanced over to the archer, who was still sitting there, stiff as a piece of wood, pretending to sleep. But she still remembered how his body looked and felt like when he truly was asleep, and it was easy to tell he was just faking it this time.

Sombra, as usual, quickly got bored without things to look at. She fiddled with her gloves, her hair, her new, black jacket and camo suit, but she soon caught herself going mad with the steady humming of the truck in the background.

'So tell me' she blurted out finally, looking right at him, determined to make this a two-sided conversation 'Did you join them in the end? Overwatch I mean.'

'How is that your concern?' Hanzo looked up slowly, already tired of the conversation, as if an infant was asking him something stupid.

'I deal with information, everything is my concern' Sombra rolled her eyes 'But really, that's something I can't put my finger upon. Your precious brother is their member, I am sure if you join the you would've saved yourself this journey… and maybe that sweet hairdo as well, although that would've been a shame.'

'Look, Sombra' he said the word like it was something uncouth in itself 'I am not here to make idle chit-chat with you.'

'Aaaah, _por qué_?' she laughed with feigned concern 'We will be travelling for a bit, we should get to know each other…So, tell me all about you!'

Hanzo raised one eyebrow with a cold expression, clearly indicating he was not in the mood.

'Jus' kiddin'. I know everything about you already' Sombra waved a hand 'Or almost everything' she added with a suggestive look.

'Can we go back to not talking?' Hanzo moaned, feeling a headache form in the back of his head.

'Ha-ha, good one, but - no chance.'

'Why are you so annoying? What is your intent with getting me to speak?' he growled at her angrily, and, although she seemed surprised, she quickly gathered herself and replied in a confident and provoking way:

'I find you rather intriguing. Think what you may, I am not getting intimate with just any guy unless I like them.'

It was to her greatest delight to see Hanzo blush ever so slightly, but he must have felt it too, because he looked away.

'You are just playing mindgames' he murmured, as if to remind himself 'And I won't be your puppet.'

She opened her mouth to reply but the truck abruptly stopped then, making huge chunks of omnic parts fall on both of them.

'Kuso' the archer growled as he dug himself out of the pile of rubble 'What is the meaning of this?'

He quickly opened the back door and skipped out of the van. They seemed to be in a small village, only a well with a handful of houses around it.

By the time Sombra got out from the back of the truck, Hanzo angrily punched the side of it.

'What is the holdup?' she looked at him unamused.

'The driver says he won't take us further. The town he wanted to go to has been invaded by some scavengers, so we need to continue on foot.'

'I don't think so' Sombra snapped, rage filling her eyes 'I paid the idiot to take us to the nearest town - even from there it's one whole day on foot!' she called forth a holovid, quickly checking their location 'Ah, mierda, we will never get there at this pace... ' suddenly getting an idea, she looked up at Hanzo, squinting 'Wait… actually… I have a plan… but we need to put that stupid honor of yours aside for a bit.'  
He wrinkled his nose in reply, indicating that even if he did not protest, he did not like her methods. But, admittedly, they needed to keep moving.

* * *

It all seemed easy - in theory. Hanzo would create a small distraction, and Sombra would hack the truck and, coming back for him, they would both drive off.

But things are rather rarely this simple in real life.

He tried to lure the driver - a big, buff individual - from the car, but he proved tougher to deal with than he anticipated. He saw Sombra wave at him impatiently from the truck, and he decided to go the only way he could, although something he did not do for ten or so years - he called the driver scum and punched him right in the face. What he did not anticipate was how quick the other man was to respond - although Hanzo was way more skilled as a fighter, the driver managed to land a single hit, one that would sting for some time afterwards.  
As his instincts and training kicked in, the archer crouched down and hit the other man under his chin and immediately after delivered a blow to his stomach which instantly incapacitated him. The driver had two-three of his friends coming to his aid, but they were slow and clumsy and could easily be dismissed.

'Did you mean to do that?' Sombra laughed merrily as he got in the truck next to her with a dissatisfied look on his face 'You got that kung-fu thing really down. What about that pretty face, pobrecito? Want me to take a look at it later?'

'Just drive.' Hanzo growled, placing a hand on his hurting right cheek.

'We should have done this from the beginning' Sombra laughed as they were driving through the yellow-red rock desert, amongst huge cliffs and sand dunes 'We can be there by dawn if we don't stop.'

'And what if he is not there?' Hanzo asked in a neutral tone, looking out the window to his right.

The question made Sombra go silent for a little while, fixing her gaze on the road. It was dusk and the desert got more and more red as the sun was setting, and the sky started to get a very dark taint towards the east, where they were headed.

'Well, guess we have to follow him further on then' she finally said, as if it was no big deal.

'There is no we, not now, nor in the future.' the man remarked coldly, but Sombra pretended as if she did not hear him at all -

'Or, we could just hop on the backs of your dragons!' her eyes lit up at the thought 'That should be quicker for sure!'

'The dragons were not meant for that!' Hanzo snapped at her in an agitated voice at the ridiculous thought of his dragons being piggybacked.

'Baaaah, what a party pooper.' Sombra pursed her lips pouting, but then looked up as she spotted something in the distance 'Heh…? Do…?'

'Yes. I see it' he cut her off and reached for the huge case with this bow and arrows in it 'Be useful for once and keep the car steady.'

'What?!'

Hanzo rolled down the window and leant out with most of his upper body, drawing his bow. He squinted as the sand swished against his face, but his gaze was set upon the small target about 200 meters before them. Then, exhaling slowly and evenly, he let go of the string of the bow and let the arrow fly.

'De pelos!' Sombra cried out as the mine before them exploded, and she steered the car to the right to avoid the smoke from the blast 'It's like in one of those action movies!' she cried out to Hanzo all fired up, but there was a loud burst and she started to lose control over the truck.

'I said keep it steady!' Hanzo cried, still hanging out the window, trying to steady himself as the car was swivelling around like crazy.

'It's not me, something happened' she replied agitated, and that's when a big rock a bit to the left swam into her vision. She tried to steer the truck away, but in the next moment the impact shook both of them; Sombra hit her head on the side window, and everything went black.

* * *

When she opened them again, her head was almost about to burst and her left ear was ringing with an annoying, high pitched tone.

'Are you still alive? Arguably this wouldn't be the best time to die' he heard Hanzo's lowered voice. She slowly looked over at him; his right cheek was already swollen from the punch before, but there were also some more bruises across his face and arms and his head was bleeding.

'Let's just get outta here' Sombra whispered wearily. She was dying for a bottle of water.

'I'm afraid they wouldn't let us do that just yet.'

She looked outside, where the dying sunlight fell on a handful of fully armed figures, all pointing their rifles at them.

'Ah fuck' she murmured, and let her eyes close again.


	4. The Noose Tightens

_Thanks guys for all the support, it really makes my day when I see the interest for this story in others, and, as one commenter put it, whenever I can 'convert people to the dark side of Hanzo x Sombra'! I loved that, thanks Anon! :D_

* * *

'You would be wise to just let us go' Hanzo said in his usual leveled tone to the guy holding a gun to his forehead.

'Hmmm, wise, you say?' the man, a tanned and brown-haired individual with a slight accent, was clearly having a great time. 'Tell me what you could do to us. I am listening.'

Things did not look really promising, Hanzo had to admit. These people - omnic parts scavengers, by the look of it - clearly outnumbered them. The truck was in a pretty bad state after crashing into that rock, and so were they, with cuts and bruises covering most of their upper bodies. They were both kneeling next to each other in the middle of a small village - which, ironically was their original destination.

Hanzo felt his right face get more swollen and sensitive, which did not improve his mood one bit. Then again, Sombra next to him was gagged since the scavengers could not tolerate her insults anymore, and that _did_ improve his mood.

He did not reply to the leader's question however, only gazed intently in his eyes, which made the other man snicker and look away after a minute.

'You know, we mostly deal with scraps, but I always hear you gotta extend your business interests' he said mockingly, and some of his lackeys laughed menacingly around him. He stepped close to Sombra, caressing her cheekbone with the barrel of his gun, but she just squinted at him as if saying _I will kill you, puta._

'Take this one, for example' their captor said, smiling admiringly at Sombra 'I don't think I have ever seen anything like her before. It is fascinating! You hear about all these enhanced people, but this is a whole new level!' he touched the tech on the back of her shaven head and smiled delightedly 'That must've hurt like hell, so I assume you are a tough motherfucker.'

'All the more reason to let us go' Hanzo remarked calmly, closing his eyes as if to signal this whole situation was beyond his level of interest. The guy shot him a displeased look, then grabbed the archer by the arm and suddenly pulled him to his feet.

'We'll see if you have anyone to whom you are important enough. Family, friends, the government… You already look pretty torn up so I would _hate_ to make you suffer some more, but if I need to, I will. Now… take him and lock him up. And call the engineers to take a look at her. I wonder how much human is left in your little brain' he said, turning to Sombra and lifting her chin 'If we can hack it and reprogram you, I am sure there are… reputable groups who would place a high bid on this pretty face.'

As Hanzo was dragged away, he met Sombra's uneasy gaze, and tried to look back as confident as possible.

* * *

He was thrown in a makeshift cell, a small room with an even smaller window on top of the wall which had some steel bars welded onto it. The guy locking the door promised he would break both of Hanzo's legs if he would make trouble; then he slammed the door and he was alone.

Instantly he ran up the wall to the small window, carefully peeking out. This must have been a storage room some time ago, facing the the edge of the village, with only two other small buildings in sight. But even if he got the bars down, it would take a bit of effort to fit through the small hole…

He jumped down and sat on the ground cross-legged, closing his eyes and calming his mind. He slowly shut off his thoughts about his hurting cheek, slightly torn lip and the steady, dull pain in his ribs and forced himself to come up with a plan to escape.

No use to do it before complete nightfall, he concluded. But also no use to wait until morning. If he would get his bow and arrows back, he could take a good handful of the guards out alone, but definitely not all of them - but even this is dependent on the layout of the buildings. He tried to map what is where, but could not identify any of the strategically important buildings in those few minutes while he was dragged here. Even if he made it out of the cell, he was as good as blind and would soon be captured yet again.

He did feel running into this mental wall of unsolvable problems many-many times before.

 _I cannot lead the clan._

 _It is impossile to control the dragons._

 _Genji must be stopped…_

Involuntarily, he touched the back of his neck, as if someone had hit him with a stick… no, not a stick, _the stick_ of his former teacher, _Tadayoshi-sensei_. Someone who has guided him all through his youth, and Genji too, until the younger Shimada had enough and went on his own way. He remembered how much he also wanted to just give up and live any way he wanted, but Tadayoshi always caught him slacking, and with a sharp poke to the ribs reminded him of his noble duties.

It was also this teacher of theirs, together with their father, who pushed them to the limit in order to tame their respective dragons. Years of harsh training, which Genji never truly finished and he… he got crippled by it, even, mentally and physically. His left hand twitched at the thought as it often did when he lost control. He took one more deep breath to calm himself, but could not get rid of the slight trembling in the left arm - a permanent reminder of all he has sacrificed to master the dragonstrike.

He forced himself to focus yet again. _Walls are there to be overcome_ , he heard Tadayoshi's no-nonsense words whispering in his ear.

So… how should he mount this one?

A sudden, light buzzing interrupted his concentration, and he opened his eyes displeased. There was a strange, small omnic floating in the air above him. It was just slightly bigger than his knuckle, and had only one, purple led light shining in his direction.

He eyed the device with unease as it turned around itself three times, then circled him and floated up to the window. Was this a trap…?

Then the small device floated down to him again and projected something… it took Hanzo a moment to realize it was the skull Sombra used in all her emails.

'Sombra?' he gasped, somewhat shocked at the resourcefulness of the woman. The little omnic floated up and down as if it was nodding, then flew up to the window, signalling it was time to go.

'Come' Hanzo beckoned him in a low voice 'You will be my distraction.'

Then he turned to the door and yelled: 'Guard! I think some scrap of yours might have gotten loose.'

'Wha- goddamit you bastard, that is a cheap trick, go back and fucking sleep!'

Hanzo grimaced but the small omnic let out some chirping noises and the archer heard footsteps outside.

'Goodamnit, do you hear that? A watcher must have gotten in there. Let's get it before it maps out the whole fucking base to him.'

Hanzo stood ready by the door, all his muscles tense and quickly thinking through a hundred or so scenarios. Then the first guard stepped in cursing heavily and the small omnic blinded him with a sudden flash and he cried out, covering his eyes. Hanzo quickly crouched and kicked at the guard's feet, having him fall to the ground; but right after him another one stormed into the cell. The archer leapt forward towards the door, shutting it with the impact and then jumped off of it, right towards the second guard, wrapping his arms around the other's neck in a choke hold. The guy thrashed around for a minute or two, but this was a specialty of Hanzo's, one he perfected on so many assassination missions. The thug finally collapsed and Hanzo quickly bound and gagged them with their belts and strips of their clothing.

'Let's go' he whispered to the omnic, and carefully opened the door, only slightly peeking out.

There was no one in the next room, or, apparently, in the building. Clearly the group outnumbered them, but they could not have anticipated to take a skilled assassin as a hostage... And of course… _whatever_ Sombra was doing.

He slowly kept creeping in the shadows, the small omnic floating before him, showing the way out of the building.

Outside there were some guards patrolling as well as several members of the group around a fire a bit further away. But it was already pitch black, around midnight, and only one small floodlight was scanning the perimeter of the village lazily.

'I need my bow if I want to free you' he said to the robot, which in turn projected a tiny map of the village in front of them, and highlighted two buildings; one closer to him, and the other on the further end of the village, marked with a small skull.

'So this one?' he looked over to the closer building, interpreting the map and trying to relate it to his position. He proceeded to quietly sneaking towards the weapon storage and saw two guards sitting before it. As he was contemplating how to distract them, the omnic let out a slight beep and circled around itself hastily. Then it flew towards the guards who hopped on their feet and started running after it.

Hanzo quickly sprinted towards the building and burst in the door, closing it behind him. Their belongings were thrown on a crate of ammo; he quickly took up his bow and quiver and shoved Sombra's weapon and translocators into a smaller duffel bag. Looking around at all the weaponry, he got an idea and dug around until he found a small box of grenades.

By the time he exited the building, the two guards were already heading back - in an instant he drew an arrow and shot one right in the head, but the other already drew his rifle and fired at him. Hanzo jumped to the right behind some barrels, and drew a grenade from his belt, pulling out the pin and throwing it into the open room; and then he ran as fast as he could behind the next building.

The explosion came in several bursts as one section of the weaponry lit the next, even from the relative safety of the neighboring building his ears were ringing and the heat felt unbearable. After what felt like an eternity of explosions and shouting in the background, he saw the small omnic fly toward him, and urge him to get up - until at one moment, it abruptly fell to the ground.

'Sombra' Hanzo murmured, and, careful to stay hidden, proceeded hastily to the other building he remembered from the projected map.

The explosion sent all of the camp into a frenzy, and Hanzo only hoped the other guard who saw him at the artillery was dead by now, otherwise they would be on the lookout for him. The floodlight snapped here and there in a frenzy now, but he silently took down the man operating it, and apparently no one in the chaos below noticed the light coming to a halt.

He finally reached what he surmised was the building he was looking for. But before he entered, a cold and stubborn voice in him said - _Leave her and just go. It will be easier that way.  
_ And for a moment, he did consider it. It's not like he needs that god-forsaken woman. She meant only trouble anyway and would back-stab him again, the first chance she got...

Then he let out an annoyed sigh and kicked the door in.

He rushed through two empty rooms before he arrived at something resembling an infirmary. Sombra was lying on an operating table in her bodysuit with hands and feet tied down and was writhing away from a man who had a strange cable in his hand.

Hanzo jumped there in an instant and locked the man in a choke-hold from behind.

'Free her, now' he growled furiously, and shot a look at Sombra, who looked genuinely frightened for once.

'You have no chance to escape' the man muttered angrily back as he fidgeted with the trains holding the woman 'We know these deserts much better than you.'

'Shut the hell up' Sombra said, removing her gag once her arm was freed, and instantly after punched the guy in the face with full force.

'We want nothing from you. Just forget about us' Hanzo said before tightening his grip and making the man faint.

'Thanks for… you know, not leaving me here' Sombra said cheekily as she sat up.

'I did consider it' Hanzo said with a slight smirk, then glanced at the door 'Can you run?'

'Yes, but they have helibikes, that will be faster. Just give me a moment and I'll check it out' she said and, before he could stop her, already disappeared thanks to her camo suit. Hanzo took this short pause to look around the room and grab some bottles of water and a small first-aid kit lying on one of the counters, stuffing them in the duffel bag.

'Here I am' Sombra said in her usual sing-song voice as she appeared right next to him, and reached into the bag unapologetically, saying 'Wow, you got back my pretties? I really do owe you now, samurai.'

'What did you see?' Hanzo asked impatiently, and drew an arrow.

'Some guards at the helipads, the rest at the fire. Maybe a good time to use those fancy dragons, finally?' she asked mockingly as she put on her belt with the translocators and reloaded her weapon, following Hanzo until they exited the building.

'No' he whispered back, crouching and hastening his steps 'That would draw all of them here. We need to remain as invisible as possible.'

'Then I distract and you take them down' she nodded, and threw her translocator as far as she could, putting on her camo again. A minute later two of the helibikes ahead of Hanzo went into a frenzy and the three guards shouted at each other and started shooting in random directions. Hanzo took a big breath and started running towards the commotion, stepping up a huge rock on the way and launching himself in the air - only to draw his bow and shoot one of the soldiers in the head from mid-air. The two remaining guards started shooting in his direction a moment later, but one was shot in the head from behind by a suddenly reappearing Sombra; and she immediately translocated next to the other guy, knocking him out with a spin-kick.

'I see you can also take care of yourself' Hanzo remarked, and she smiled back pleased in response.

'We make a good team, you know' she said as they fired up the two helibikes, but Hanzo just let out a slight 'hrmph' in response.


	5. Getting closer

His bike broke down just a few hours after, and with a sour face he had to climb behind her and hug her waist for support while she was laughing and making racy comments on him being so close.

After some hours of dashing through the desert, the horizon started to brighten and they both knew they will be easy prey once the sun was up.

'No matter how romantic this sunrise is' Sombra shouted 'We should maybe start coming up with a plan soon!'

'How far are we from the temple?' Hanzo asked, leaning down to her ears which gave her goosebumps.

'Not that far' and she nodded towards some mountains in front of them with a tall structure that was barely visible against the dawn in the background 'That should be an outpost or something. Your brother was here just yesterday.'

Hanzo let out a deep sigh, both because yesterday morning seemed ages ago and because the thought of confronting his brother again stirred uneasiness in him.

'Nervous?' Sombra asked half-serious, and patted his hand embracing her waist 'Family can be tough, eh guapo?'

'What would you know?'

And indeed. What would she know of family… of having a normal life, even…?

'I watch soap operas' she chided with a light tone, but did not pursue the matter any further. Hanzo, however, noticed her silence and went on:

'I think after saving your life the least I could have is to know your true name.'

'What does it matter?' she said annoyed and was glad she did not have to look him in the face. That girl… that girl was already long gone 'A name is nothing now. You can call me Mariana or Sofía or… Delia' she quickly blurted after a short pause 'But it won't change who I am. Besides' she added quickly, rather flustered 'You are also someone who hates their name so don't give me a hypocritical lesson on honor and all that bullshit.'

He found it hard not to smile at this comment, because she was right. Every day, he could try to delude himself that redemption was coming closer and closer; that he could atone for all the things that he has done... but by now he knew, it was just a vision at the end of the horizon, always just out of reach. And strangely, this thought did bring some peace of mind with it.

* * *

They soon reached the huge cliff and Sombra stopped the helibike to get off and look up at the structure, which was sitting halfway to the top.

'Ah maaan, that is steep' she huffed and puffed and turned back to the helipad 'I'll just hack this babe so it will lure them away but maybe you need to start using your fine archer hands to-' she looked back and saw Hanzo climb, very much like a cat, already on a higher cliff.

'Damn' she cursed but immediately had to smile. As the helipad stormed off she took one of her translocators, throwing it as high up as she could.

'Ha, gotcha' she laughed down at him a second later, and he looked up baffled, but hid a grin as he pushed himself even harder to be faster than her.

A good few minutes later, close to the structure, they were already both panting quite heavily under the rising sun.

'What if… what if we call it quits, eh?' Sombra mouthed, out of breath, and took out a water bottle from his duffel bag 'And maybe not a bad idea to get some rest.'

'Out of the question' Hanzo said, trying to regain his composure, and started to walk down a narrow path on the side of the cliff 'We need to press on.'

'We pretty much haven't slept in two days' Sombra remarked sharply 'And there should be still a good amount of desert and rock between us and that place.'

But he did not reply, only kept going on forward, eyes fixed on the building they were closing in on.

'Oh wait' she then said, dead set on getting him irritated for her own enjoyment 'I think I did read that your brother was a playboy back in the day. Maybe you had your own share of endless parties that went on for days? Or did you just sit in the back room and study all your youth like a good little boy, not ever attending a party or meeting a girl?'

Hanzo stopped in his tracks, and she had to as well, because he did the most unbelievable thing - he started laughing out loud. And it lasted a good few minutes, too, only fading away slowly, and she seemed to see him wipe a tear away from his eye.

'You really don't know?' he turned back towards her with a smug smile, the sun lighting him up from the side, that dirty, bruised, and a bit swollen face that was coming to life after laughing.

'No' Sombra said, rather flustered, but he turned away before she could really burn the image of him into her retina 'What… what is it?' she snapped, quickly catching up with him.

'Well, I guess you cannot know everything' Hanzo remarked brashly and the Mexican felt like exploding. She hated when people kept things from her.

'What? I don't think I was off by much!' she snapped back at him, getting more and more annoyed 'It's hard to imagine you otherwise than at training or with your books, being all serious and boring! I wouldn't even be surprised if you were still a virgin!'

A chuckle burst out of him and he was about to turn back to her and say something, but in the next moment he slipped and disappeared with a short cry.

'Hanzo!' Sombra yelled, and crouched down to look over the ledge at their feet. The archer was holding on, but just barely.

'Can you climb up?' she asked, trying to assess his position, which did not seem so great.

'Do I look like it?!' he growled back in response, and she reached down, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him up. He finally found some slight footing but the small hands trying to lift him didn't do much good.

'God, all that muscle makes you really heavy' Sombra moaned 'Can't you just call those _dragones estúpidos_ of yours?!'

'They. Were. Not. Meant. For. That!' Hanzo fought to hiss each syllable as he strained his muscles to haul himself up, but the small rocks at his feet started to crumble away as he was inching his upper body over the cliff.

'AAARGH, what the HELL are they good for then?' Sombra yelled angrily, as she got on her knees and bent down to hug him firmly under his armpits and lift him up a few inches, growling from the struggle.

'You don't know anything!' Hanzo could only breathe this as enraged as he could, and, using her force, pushed himself up to his forearms.

'I know you are a fucking pain in the ass and THAT is just enough!' Sombra snapped back at him, and with one hand, reached down to his belt on his back and yanked him up with all the strength she had left in her.

Hanzo also pushed himself up and ended up crashing into Sombra's chest and they both toppled over, falling to the ground. They stayed there for a moment, not moving, just panting heavily.

'Thank you' Hanzo then breathed slightly embarrassed and got on his hands and knees above her 'Are you alright?'

'Well I didn't see that coming' Sombra admitted out of breath and looked into the archer's eyes with a tired smile. He remained there for just a few more seconds and paused to look at her dilated pupils and slightly parted, panting lips. He felt that urge again, deep within him, and a strange tinkle around his gut. He wanted to grab her hair, push her down and kiss her almost violently, to wipe that grin off of her and make her feel his strength.

'Hm. We… need to keep moving' he then said in a low, hoarse voice, and knelt back.

'Bah, what we need is to rest' Sombra said lazily, not in a hurry to get up 'Face it, we are both beat. Another two-three hours of restin' won't set us back by much.'

Hanzo did not like to admit it, but she was right. When he stood up he felt dizzy and spent, and had to rub his temples to fight a slowly forming headache.

'Hm, what do you propose then?' he asked nonchalantly. Sombra slowly sat up cross-legged, looking around and then setting her gaze on the structure.

'I have a hunch we can crash there for a bit' she said, pointing up 'Unless you have a better idea, oh great samurai.'

'That will suffice' he answered, giving her a look that was partially lecturing and partially amused 'And stop calling me that. You know nothing of my life, my youth, even if you claim you do. My family hid all that there was to hide' and he carefully leaped over the collapsed part in the pathway, stopping on the other side and looking back at her.

'Just not the fact what kind of a life your brother led… or what they ordered you to do to him' she replied, slightly surprised at his gesture, but after a few quick steps, graciously jumped over the path. She saw Hanzo raising both arms just a tiny bit towards her, just in case she fell or faltered, but he did not touch her in the end.

'My brother's childhood was… interesting, at best' Hanzo said, clear disapproval settling on his face as they continued their way towards the structure in the cliff 'He often went behind my family's back, and I guess we could not make each and every outing of his undone by the media. In any case - rest assured, we were both trained very strictly. But next to all my official obligations, I did live the life of a young man, even if briefly.'

'So like what, you had girls over?' Sombra grinned, highly amused that Hanzo was finally ready to have a two-way conversation.

'Hmmm, not quite' the archer gazed into the horizon with a slight smile himself as he thought about those times 'Our sensei would have killed us for that… if we were caught. Then again, Genji was always the quicker one of us, and I did not want to test my luck with the sensei.''

'Wow, sounds rough. I guess it was an old, boring dude, like in some of those anime?'

'Tsk, you are so stereotypical' Hanzo snickered, looking at her slyly from the side 'Our sensei, Tadayoshi Kimiko, was a woman, beautiful and fearsome, believe me.'

'No waaay, I am not buying it' Sombra said with a thrilled yet confused look on her face 'Your teacher was a lady? This smug, arrogant and cold someone was raised by a woman? No, no, no, that is too much, that is great!' she said, bursting out in laughter.

'You call yourself a hacker and do not even know this much?' Hanzo asked, pushing her a bit to signal it was not funny 'If you had known her you would not laugh so much now.'

'So… haha...oh _Dios_ … so she was tough huh?' the Mexican asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

'Rather' Hanzo admitted, smiling, and hastened his steps. A bit of silence settled between the two of them. But then Sombra spoke and her next question caught him off guard:

'Do you ever think of... going back?'

He did not answer for a bit of time, only looked down at the path he was treading on And that was life, really, him just looking right down, never up or back. He had some good memories of the three of them, but…

'Going back is not an option' he said in a low voice, voicing his train of thought.

'Yeah, but, you know… sometimes, you think… maybe…' Sombra's voice trailed off, as she herself sometimes wondered if this was all worth it, if life would ever be… different from how it was now.

* * *

They reached the structure in silence after this.

When they got closer they saw it was a smaller dome, partially standing on columns and most of it resting against the rock. There was a small gate on one side, which seemingly lead inwards to the cliff via a carved hallway.

'Do you think what we are looking for is on the other side?' Hanzo asked at the hallway's entrance, reaching out and feeling a slight breeze on the tips of his fingers.

'It's anyone's guess' Sombra admitted, settling down against the wall in a corner 'But I think so, yeah.'

'We cannot stay for long' the man reminded her as she leaned back to the rocky wall and closed her eyes, whispering _Yeah whatever_.

She closed her eyes but instead of that long-awaited sleep, she remembered how she was bound and helpless just a few hours ago.

 _Let's wipe that pretty little brain_ , they said and she fought back as hard as she could, but inside of her a deep panic rose, especially when that weird engineer brought the cable to hook onto her. So far she was completely convinced she was still human, just… you know, more than human. But the possibility, even the thought of someone knowing how to alter her… well, that apparently was the only thing that could still make her feel remotely afraid.

She got a tiny bit of sleep, but awoke to the same troubling thoughts and rather opened her eyes to escape this stupid uneasiness inside.

The sun was high up and, though cool in the shade, the hot winds of the desert started battering the cliffs. Hanzo was sitting close to the edge with his back to her, probably keeping guard.

She was just considering to go over there, when something in her chest started buzzing. Staring carefully at Hanzo, she unzipped the camo suit a bit and took out a small device from her cleavage, placing it in her ear.

'Sombra, enough playing, report in. Do you have the target?' she heard the low, menacing sound of her _favorite_ coworker.

'Not right now Gabe, sorry' she whispered to herself after she turned the device off, putting it back under her clothes. Then she stood up and took the bottle of water from the duffel bag, making her way to the man.

'Thirsty?' she asked and took a swing at the bottle herself.

'No' Hanzo growled back obviously tired, and did not take his eyes off the horizon.

'You should drink still. You are pushing yourself too much, and that is not helping' the Mexican rolled her eyes and stubbornly held out the bottle for him. Hanzo pressed his lips together, but after a few awkward minutes, reached out and took the bottle, not looking at the woman at all.

'You should sleep too' Sombra said, sitting down next to him 'Or do you still not trust me after all this?'

'Well… I'd rather we keep going' he said finally, rubbing his eyes.

'Just to fall off a cliff again?' she replied in a sassy tone.

'I am well enough' he said strictly, but she already got to know this tactic; when he was not at all that sure about himself, he just played all the more cool and tough. She grew up with guys like him, she knew when these people faltered. But she also knew that if they had their minds set on something, that was difficult to change.

'Ah yes, I forgot that you are a skilled assassin' she chided lightly, and stood up, reaching out to him 'But in your age, I mean, you gotta be cautious.'

'I do believe I am not as old as you think' Hanzo said with one raised eyebrow and took her hand, tugging strongly at it so she could feel his strength. She grinned widely in return, planting both of her feet to help him up;. and when he stood up they held on to each other for one more minute, looking into the other's eyes, but then they let go at the same time.

'Let's get this party started then' Sombra said in her usual sneaky tone, and grabbed the duffel bag, heading towards the entrance in the wall.  
Hanzo looked back at the horizon, at something that might as well have been a sandstorm, but even if it wasn't… it shouldn't be a threat, since there is not trail they are leaving.  
So he quickly followed the woman into the cave, one step closer to the confrontation with his brother.


	6. Ups and downs

'This goddamn thing is endless' Sombra said annoyed in the small, winding and dark cave. They have been following the path for what seemed like half an hour or so, but still no end to it, only occasional curves. And sometimes, like now, they reached a crossroads 'Maybe we should track back?' she asked, directing her flashlight at Hanzo.

'No, this is the right path' the man said, intently looking into the darkness ahead of him, then closed his eyes and reached out a hand. Something small and blue, barely more than some strange smoke swirled around his hand and flowed forward, turning left.

'Wow, look at that. This spirit dragon stuff can be handy' Sombra remarked sassily, and followed the path set by the blue smoke 'Can these dragons of yours feel how close your brother is?'

'They used to' the archer replied shortly. _But I am not sure anymore_ , is what he thought to himself.

'Well, what do ya know' the Latina whistled after another few hundred meters when they reached what seemed to be the end of the maze. An enormous dome lay before them carved in the rock, with a massive altar in front. There was a huge flight of stairs leading up to it with a small chamber on either side and omnic statues everywhere. On the sides and behind the shrine there was a huge, U-shaped pool of water. The place was rather beaten up, the left side of it seemingly collapsed, but light still managed to shine through some small windows from the top right of the dome. There was an eerie whistling noise as the wind started picking up outside.

'So this is it' Hanzo whispered, clenching his fists. And then, much to Sombra's surprise, he started sprinting up the stairs.

'Hey wait-!' she yelled after him 'It might be dangerous, _idiota_!'

But he did not hear her and only had his eyes at the shrine, which had a strange silhouette in the middle of it.

'Brother…' he panted as he set foot at the top of the stairs.

But…

It wasn't him.

It was just another statue.

Hanzo leaned tiredly against one of the stone pillars and closed his eyes; Sombra caught up with him a moment later.

'Not here… huh?' she asked disappointedly, and stepped closer to the statue.

'Curse all of this' Hanzo muttered to himself while Sombra knelt down and dusted off a plate the omnic monk was holding.

'... I think we're just missing something' she whispered as she leaned closer to the plate.

'Enough!' Hanzo's voice startled her and made her stand up again 'I have had enough of you, woman! There is no _us_ in this, there never was! Is this just one of your games again?' he yelled raging, and grabbed her wrist. Sombra gritted her teeth and instantly thought of a hundred ways she could escape the archer. She tried pulling her gun but the man snatched her other wrist and pushed her hard against the statue.

'You cannot toy with me any longer, I won't tolerate it' he groaned furious, and saw the undeniable shock on her face.

Yes.

 _That_ was it.

He wanted it.

And he bent down, pressing his lips against hers, and the black, soft lips gave way into her mouth and he just wanted to take it all. He let go of her hand and pulled her close, digging his fingers into her hair and enjoying feeling her whole body against his.

When Sombra finally drew a breath, she felt light-headed and could barely believe what just happened. But the archer let him go and stepped back, as if regretting what he just did. And she, well… the only thought in her head was that he kissed way better than she had ever imagined.

'Ummm….' for once, she was speechless 'Soo….'

'I am leaving' Hanzo said coldly, and turned away 'And I am determined to do it alone.'

'Hell what?' she snapped angrily and grabbed his shoulder; as he turned around and she saw his expression, she instantly regretted the decision.

'You know what? FINE! Go then, goodamit! _Chingate_!' and she turned away in protest, gritting her teeth angrily as she heard him trot down the stairs and slowly the sound of his steps faded away.

What was this, dammit? All of this messed-up crap? She was pretty bad at it before as well, not to mention since she gave up her normal life…

'Fuck you, asshole' she murmured to herself and stepped back to the statue, examining the plate it was holding. There was some inscription on it, but some of it faded and rather… strange... She ran her fingers across it, and as her brain registered the pattern, she almost laughed at herself for being so stupid. Of course, it was written in binary!

But as she tried to take a closer look at the plate, she heard some noise in the distance.

'Sombra!'

It was him. _What the hell_ , she thought to herself, as she turned around and saw him at the entrance.

'I apologize. It was rather rash of me to leave you.' he said in a levelled tone, but as she slowly descended the stairs, she got the feeling something just wasn't right. Was he coming back to… use her or something? He certainly did want something.

But then, when she got closer, she saw the troubled look on his face, and him mouthing: _GO BACK_.

'That's far enough!' a shot was fired just a few inches from her feet, and she again reached for her weapon 'Not so fast!' the person from the shadow of the corridor called out, and someone pointed a huge knife at Hanzo's throat.

'You guys really thought you could escape me?' the person stepped out from the shadows; it was the tanned man leading the camp of scraphunters. Sombra didn't see all of them, but surmised there could be some others creeping in the shadow of the hallway. 'Well, think again. There was a tracker in that bag you took… See, we like to keep track of what is ours.' he smiled cockily at them both 'You caused us quite the damage… I kinda had to promise my men that I would skin you both alive.'

Sombra quickly ran through her options. Letting them in or going with them into the narrow corridor were not the best options they had. So they have to fight here… but… Hanzo had his bow across his shoulder but not his arrows… and anyway, those were not ideal for this short range…

'Get. The fuck. In line.' The guy said annoyed, and pointed his weapon right at her head.

'I am always out of line, _idiota_ ' Sombra hissed, and in a blink of an eye went into her camo mode, carefully dropping to her knees, avoiding the bullet flying straight at her.

Everything slowed down for a second.

Hanzo reached up, grabbing the wrist of the man holding the knife and rolled around quickly, but before he could punch the guy, he slashed with the knife at the archer's right arm.

Sombra ran towards the leader and hit him in the face with a spin kick, before he could fire at Hanzo, making him fall back into the tunnel. When she got up wheezing and still in camo, she saw Hanzo being held back by another man while the one with the knife was ready to cut his throat. The woman quickly drew her weapon and, coming out of camo, shot the guy with the knife dead, making some of his lackeys behind him run for cover in the hallway and screaming for help.

Hanzo headbutted the guy holding him, and, squatting down, threw him over his back with a sudden and powerful move.

'Fall back!' he yelled at Sombra.

'But there are more!' she replied in protest, cocking her uzi.

'Not for long' Hanzo said, reaching down into his shin and drawing a smaller arrow from a hidden pocket of his boots. Something about him changed at that very moment, and Sombra fell back way behind him, as instructed. They could already hear the yelling and footsteps of the gang approaching through the small corridor.

Hanzo drew the arrow and as his muscles tensed, his left hand started to glow with an otherworldly light.

" _Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau_!" he shouted, and released the arrow engulfed in that blue smoke, which, in a matter of moments, took shape in two magnificent dragons, circling each other as they rushed through the air and even the thick rock walls, leaving no human sound behind their wake, only loud rumbling of the rock.

'Get in the water!' Hanzo commanded her after listening for a few seconds, and she didn't object to it, just turned around and ran as the rumbling got louder and louder. He quickly caught up with her and shoved her in the pool just before some massive boulders started falling from the structure.

The water was more or less clear, but she couldn't see anything after they both jumped in; there were too many bubbles all around, and Sombra tried her best to get back up to the surface again, thanking her wits that all her equipment was more or less waterproof.

She surfaced with a loud gasp, and saw some bigger boulders falling down near the entrance, completely blocking it and probably crushing some of those thugs. Some larger rocks also made it into the pool, but form a safer distance from them; and then the whole thing stopped, and there was only silence. And then Hanzo said:

' _That_ is what the dragons are meant for.'

* * *

Sombra was trying to squeeze all the water from her hair, her special gloves and circuits, but it was not easy at all. She just had to wait until they dry up naturally; but that meant it was all the harder to get out of here without her abilities.

Hanzo was in the middle of lighting a fire from some hay, twigs and strips of his clothing, but without much success.

'Why are you so keen to start that fire?' she asked him, pulling down the zipper of her camosuit to reveal her cleavage, because she was dying from the wet fabric.

'So I can sterilize this needle and treat this wound' he said, as if talking to a child. She completely forgot about his arm, which was still bleeding rather heavily; the knife must have cut deep.

'Ugh… doesn't look good' she said, getting up and crouching down next to him. The cut was on his upper arm, but it did not hit any major veins, or else probably he wouldn't be alive anymore. He stripped down to a pair of underwear and a black turtleneck top, but she refrained to make any saucy comments, given their fallout previously.

Finally Hanzo was able to spark the heap of flammables with the help of two rocks, and bent down to breathe the flames to life.

'Tell me' Sombra said after some hesitation 'Did you come back because you wanted them to catch me too, or because you were hoping I would save your sorry ass like I did?'

Hanzo pursed his lips just a tiny bit, and pretended to concentrate on the flames. His hair came undone and the bangs covered some of his face, making him seem somewhat younger.

'I had no chance, I was their prisoner' he then said in a somewhat light tone, as if to annoy her, and took a small package from his partially shredded jacket. She saw him take out the curved needle and hold it into the small flame to sterilize it. She really wanted to ask about what happened before… if he meant it or not… but she couldn't find the words for it.

'Have you done that before?' she rather asked, looking disbelievingly at him.

'On a few occasions, yes' he replied almost amused, but then inspected his wound closer 'Though… This would be hard to do alone. Do it for me.'

'What? Ugh!' Sombra replied a bit disgusted 'Okay, I guess, you big wuss' she crawled over to him, taking the thread and needle and carefully touching his arm.

It felt so… big, strong… she ran her hands through it, as if to assess the depth of the wound, but in fact she was enjoying his firm muscles. She kind of wanted to press her body against that strong arm, and…

'Are you feeling well?' Hanzo breathed gently, not so far from her face 'You look red. Are you hurt?'

'N-no' she murmured, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. He handed her a tiny flask of disinfectant that she poured over the wound and he hissed. Even that made her horny, and Sombra cursed herself for that. With a big gulp, she thrust the needle in his skin, and he barely twitched. Then again, and again…

'I am almost impressed' Hanzo said with a light smile when she was done. She bent down to bite off the end of the thread and felt a strong urge to kiss the archer's skin… but instead just picked up a strip of cloth and bandaged the wound, pulling a tight knot on it that made him flinch.

'What was that kiss, eh?' she finally blurted out, looking away and slightly blushing. The wind outside became a heavy sandstorm and it was blowing in some sand through the small windows on the top of the dome.

He let out a sigh, obviously not in the mood for this conversation.

'Do you want me to apologize?' he asked softly.

'Just shut the fuck up then' she whispered and bent close to him, placing her hands on his jawline and nape and pressing her lips against his.

Hanzo pulled her close with his other hand and they kissed for what felt like an eternity.

'So you consent this time?' Sombra breathed slyly once she drew back. The archer let out a smile and in an instant pushed her on the ground, getting atop of her.

' _That_ was a very uncouth way of dealing with things back in Hanamura' he said almost scoldingly, and pulled down the zipper of her camo suit all the way, cupping her bare waist with his hand and running his thumb along her ribcage, which made her shiver and arch her body.

'What will you do about it?' she asked gently, invitingly, and reached down to pull up his top. His abs were simply delicious and she ran her hand all the way up to his chest.

'I know you will take advantage of it later' he murmured, but his eyes were already fixed on hers.

'I won't. Pinkie promise' the Mexicana said out of breath, and reached up to pull his head down.

'You'd better not' he growled before kissing her hard and pressing his body against hers.


	7. End of the Road

She woke up yawning and drowsy, surprised she even fell asleep. She was resting her head on his shoulder, and he… he was embracing her with one arm.

It felt... _weird_.

 _So what next?_ she asked herself. Go dating, get married, get a family? Of course not.

Even being friends with benefits in this line of work seemed stupid and impossible. But as she got up and saw him, noticing the small lines around his mouth and eyes, she couldn't help but linger. How long… until he could keep up with this lifestyle? How long until she could…?

But thinking about that was rather stupid at this point, and she kept telling herself it was only the hormones.

Sombra got up before she got too comfortable next to him; ties that went too deep were easily turned on you. His eyes flickered slightly open and he lazily looked at her as she put on her underwear and camo suit.

'Relax' she said 'Jus' wanna get dressed.'

'Hm' and he closed his eyes, but she knew he was still very aware of what she was doing.

The storm outside was passing by and she slowly started walking up the stairs towards the shrine. When she was out of his earshot, she quickly checked if the earpiece was still in her bra's pocket… aaand yes. Gabe must be furious by now. But, honestly, right now she couldn't give a fuck about Gabe and his stupid plan.

Sombra sat down in front of the monk's statue and took the stone plate from its hands; she tried to focus on the code on it, but it was harder than she thought. Her head was filled with all the awesome, filthy things they just did, and she couldn't help but grin.

In a better world, they wouldn't be in the middle of goddamn nowhere but in a nice hotel room, and she could get cozy with him in a big, fluffy bed, and-

 _Stop it_ , she sighed.

She forced her mind to focus on the plate, but it still took a bit more time to decode what it meant.

 _The soul always has more depth. The road taking you further stems from the middle of you and me. From the soul, from the eye, to the Iris._

 _Well done, crazy scrap monks,_ she thought to herself as she put on her special gloves and started tapping her lips with the long artificial nails. It did not make any sense… well, most of it.

The Eye awoke disturbing memories in her. When she was young and went too deep with her hacking, and… something happened. Someone or something saw her, spoke to her, and she knew she had to leave that life behind from then on. And the eye, the eye motif, she still remembered. Who or what was that thing? So many elements seemed connected to it, and she needed to find out. And that cyberninja was also vital to this whole story…

Sombra looked up into the statue's face. She always regretted not having met or, rather, hacked Mondatta ever before. Who knows what secrets would lie behind that steel plate of a face…?

 _From the middle of you and me… from the soul, the eye…_

As she was gazing into the stone figure's face, she noticed the nine dots on its forehead. She never gave this stupid custom much thought but now… she noticed that one button, in the middle, looked a bit different.

 _The third eye_ \- she thought to herself, and, as she often did, acted before thinking and pushed the tiny button on the omnic's forehead.

A loud rumbling was heard as stone moved on stone and the statue retracted to reveal a hidden passage with a ladder underneath it.

'What on earth are you doing?' Hanzo jumped next to her only partially dressed and with that usual unapproving expression on his face.

'Getting us moving while you took a nap' she replied sassily and looked down the shaft which seemed to go on for quite a while.

'Do you know where it leads?' he asked her, eyeing the ladder as well.

'It's just a thought, but... maybe an inner sanctum of sorts.'

'We need to go prepared' he groaned and jogged back to get dressed. She just smiled at him, not making a comment for now.

They climbed down the seemingly never-ending ladder, then through some winding cave, where she had to call up a tiny holoscreen for them to see in the darkness. After some trekking, the road led towards the side of the cliff, with a narrow path winding around it with pillars and a small rail also carved into the reddish stone. They did not speak for most of the trip, and when they reached a doorway from where they could smell incense, they both knew they had arrived.

Hanzo suddenly stopped behind her and she hesitated for a second.

It all seemed a bit stupid; what could she possibly say to him now, after all this…?

'Are you ready?' she asked, turning back a bit but not as much to look at him.

'Yes' he said, and, pushing her somewhat gently to the side, stepped in before her. She took a moment to look at him, everything stiff about his posture, and knew how hard this could be for him. She also had this regret mixed with fear to face her past mistakes but… she wasn't tough enough to face them head-first, like this stupid man here.

But… there is something she needed to face. Even if it means trampling over these two.

As he stepped into the structure, Hanzo recognized the same architecture as the inside of the omnic sanctum in Nepal. A tall, magnificent dome, and a platform in the middle atop of a huge abyss, but only one flight of stairs leading to it.

And in the middle, sitting down cross-legged and probably in deep meditation…

'Genji…' he breathed the word gently, almost lovingly, much like he did when first trying it out, when their parents would bring the small baby home for the first time.

Although it couldn't have been loud enough for the other man to hear, he looked up and turned around slowly, as if emerging from sleep.

It was hard for Hanzo to tell himself that that pile of metal was his brother, but every time his thoughts drifted in this direction, he made himself remember the time when they first met at the Shimada palace and Genji removed his mask; and then Hanzo stared into those well-known chestnut eyes, as if staring into a mirror.

So many years of pain, hatred and regret… but he was still his brother.

The older Shimada took some steps towards the stairs leading to the platform while Genji stood up and kept his gaze on him, not saying a word.

'Brother' Hanzo said, on top of the stairs, and pressed his lips together. The words felt like tight knots in his throat 'I was looking for you… looking for you all this time.'

The ninja's robotic exterior revealed no emotion, and Hanzo clenched his fists from fear and desperation. Here he was now, and what if… what if Genji does not want to give him another chance…? But he had to know. He did not want to live in doubt anymore.

'Why were you looking for me, brother?' the younger Shimada's voice hummed mechanically, and he was still not moving.

Hanzo opened his mouth, but could not find the words. All their childhood memories suddenly rushed into his head: them, their mother, their teacher, all the young years spent playing, all the later years spent training and arguing and… and…

'You… are… still my brother' Hanzo said in a slightly faltering voice, clenching his fists even tighter. He couldn't say any more. The pride of their father, flowing through his own veins, made it impossible to spill the tempest brewing within him.

Genji was silent for a few minutes, then slowly stepped towards Hanzo.

'I am seeing our father in you again' he then said standing in front of him. 'You are just like him… you apologize just like him.' And he put one arm on the other man's shoulder 'We will always be brothers, Hanzo.'

'Genji' the elder Shimada whispered, and put his own arms on the younger man's shoulder.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, then Genji looked behind him and pulled his hand back.

'Hanzo, that woman…' he said stepping back to the platform and drawing his wakizashi, but before Hanzo could turn back to look at her, Sombra suddenly vanished. When he looked back, he saw Genji paralyzed, letting out some grumbling noises as if he was straining against something. Behind him, Sombra was operating on a small holoscreen, and drew her gun with her other hand.

'No worries guys, I don't want to disturb this intimate little reunion for long' she said grimly 'But _Sparrow_ here has something I have been looking for for a long-long time.'

'Sombra' Hanzo growled furiously, reaching for his bow 'You…'

'A-a-aaah' she cut him off with the wave of the head 'I can break your precious brother in ways you cannot imagine. So just, chill, okay?'

'You bitch' Hanzo spit the words at her.

'Wow, that just… hurt, you know' she mumbled, and looked at the holoscreen seemingly disturbed. Hanzo took this opportunity, and started at the two. Sombra noticed the attempt in the last second and shot in his direction, but missed. Hanzo leapt towards her and grabbed the arm holding the pistol, twisting it tight. She struggled, but looked at the holoscreen, and entered something in it with a flick of a finger, and in the next moment, Genji stood up and grabbed Hanzo by the neck.

'Genji...' the archer groaned surprised as his brother was subdueing him.

'No! Make it stop!' Genji shouted at Sombra but couldn't even turn his head towards her. He was completely under her control, like a puppet.

'Shut up' she snapped back, as a strange red code finally swam into the screen she was operating on 'You have no idea what these fuckers did to you… That Ziegler woman is the worst.'

'What do you mean? You need to tell us…' Genji groaned as he tried to regain control without any success.

'You have no idea how all of this is connected' Sombra said disdainfully as she picked the small piece of data, and lifted it from the rest of the code in the form of a little cube, finally absorbing its glowing particles into her special nails 'I knew Ziegler was knee-deep in this. And she dragged you into it as well… Sucks to be you, if you ask me, _Sparrow_.'

'You will pay for this!' Genji hissed, and his body slightly twitched in her direction, easing up the grip on Hanzo just a tiny bit.

'Maybe. But not now' she said with an unamused look on her face, and, lifting her hand up before her, she disappeared in the next moment 'I advise you two enjoy your reunion… while it lasts!'

'Wretched…' Hanzo hissed, but in the next moment, Genji's grip became tighter again. The ninja groaned as he slowly, very slowly lifted his other arm and grabbed his own wrist, trying to free the archer.

'Brother… I… can't...' he hissed, and Hanzo kind of heard the robotic voice tremble, but maybe that was just the lack of oxygen playing tricks with him…

'It's alright… Gen...ji.' he breathed gently, submittingly

 _You deserve this revenge, and I deserve this fate_ \- he thought to himself, but did not have the breath to say it anymore.

 _I would rather die here by your side than anywhere else._

And then his vision swam and Hanzo slowly closed his eyes.

'Brotheeeeerr!' Genji cried out so loud that it echoed all over the huge, empty dome 'I won't… nooo… not like this… NOOOO!'

A strange green smoke started emerging from his body, and it was soon joined by blue smoke from Hanzo's left arm. Three celestial dragon figures, two blue and one green, swirled up into the air around each other, then dove down right into Genji and washed all over him.

The younger Shimada dropped to his knees, finally letting go of Hanzo, who fell down just in front of him, and after a moment of silence, started coughing as he slowly regained consciousness.

'Brother…' Genji whispered exhausted.

Hanzo looked over at him, through still heavily coughing, but with a slight smirk on his face:

'Seems like... we can never... manage to kill each other after all... little brother…'

'You should've tried harder to bring the cyborg back' Reaper growled grimly at Sombra through the holoscreen. She was standing there, in the control room of the Talon aircraft, arms on her hips, gazing at her two other colleagues on the screen.

'I told you she is useless' Widowmaker threw in the remark and abruptly walked off.

'Come on Gabe' Sombra snapped back 'They were two angry Japanese men against a little Latina like me… Brotherly love overcomes, you know and all that shit. Maybe if you sent reinforcements-'

'We need to try again to capture him. We need the tech' Reaper interrupted 'Retreat for now, I have some more recon for you to do. Over and out.'

As the screen faded, a wide grin appeared on her face. Sombra lifted up her hand, and a small datacube appeared in it. The piece of code everyone is so wild about…  
What Ziegler got from the secret organisation that Sombra was after.

'Soon… I will find you people… and then, I will be the one pulling the strings' she whispered.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Hello Everyone,_

 _This chapter concludes this story, and I would like to thank everyone who got this far, and especially anyone who decided to show their love of the story in some sort of way. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! :)_

 _I would definitely like to make some continuation, either in a form of a new story arc or just drabbles - not sure yet! Though I immensely enjoyed playing with SombraxHanzo, future FFs would not solely focus on them and would explore other relationships as well... In any case, if you liked this and would like to know the second I cook up something new, do follow me. In Fall 2017 I plan to write some more :)_


	8. Footnote

Dear Followers and Readers,  
Though this story is complete, if you are a fan of Sombra x Hanzo I can absolutely recommend you my new oneshot, The Christmas Cake. :)

s/12762532/1/The-Christmas-Cake


End file.
